Drunken B
by Cristalskies
Summary: Un night club e qualche bicchiere di troppo unito alla solitudine.


L'odore stantio dei fumogeni d'atmosfera e delle bevande alcoliche permeava il locale fino all'ingresso. La musica sembrava trasportare la mente in una situazione surreale, elevando l'attenzione al di sopra del cicalio di voci e trasformando i singoli in un'unica massa omogenea di corpi ondulanti. Le luci intermittenti del club illuminavano le figure danzanti e sinuose, conferendo movenze sensuali e sbiancando qualsiasi accenno di stoffa riflettente.

Rispetto all'esterno sembrava di essere in una sorta di universo parallelo, ma in fondo quello era precisamente l'effetto richiesto ad un locale notturno.

Si concesse un secondo per acclimatarsi al cambio di temperatura, tra il gelo esterno e l'ambiente riscaldato, poi si fece strada in mezzo alla gente assiepata all'ingresso, cercando la via più veloce e meno affollata verso il bar.

Oggi erano esattamente dieci settimane da quando aveva avuto l'ultimo contatto con qualcuno del distretto. Dieci settimane da quando era partito per andare negli Hamptons con Gina salutando tutto il team del dodicesimo.

Si era quasi convinto che la sua cotta per Beckett stesse tornando a livelli accettabili e di essere pronto per riaffrontarla, prima della sua telefonata e della relativa uscita in quel circolo privato. Ora non ne era più così sicuro.

Erano bastati due secondi dentro al locale per individuarla.

Difficile non notarla, in effetti. Pressochè ogni sguardo maschile all'interno del locale aveva gli occhi puntati nella sua direzione.

Beckett.

Evidentemente qualsiasi cosa provasse per lei prima dell'estate non gli era ancora passata perchè vederla dimenarsi al centro della pista accanto ad un altro uomo era stato come ricevere un colpo in pieno petto. Era rimasto imbambolato a guardarla per almeno un minuto, poi era stato urtato da uno degli avventori del bar.

Parte del drink che l'uomo teneva fra le mani gli finì sul retro della manica, ma non ricevette neanche un accenno di scuse mentre questo si allontanava alticcio verso uno dei tavoli addossati alle pareti.

Seccato da quella ennesima scocciatura si rimise in moto e si fece largo strusciando tra i corpi assiepati. Nonostante quello che i giornali avevano sempre scritto su di lui, non era mai stato un amante dei night club.

Preferiva di gran lunga avere attorno a sè lo spazio per poter almeno respirare liberamente.

Si chiese cosa diavolo ci facesse lì.

Dopo il rifiuto di Kate di accompagnarlo negli Hamptons aveva deciso di mettere un po' di distanza tra loro per potersi schiarire la mente e poter tornare a lavorare assieme come amici, o qualunque altra cosa fossero. Era stato evidente come lei non cercasse nulla di più da quella collaborazione, quando aveva a più riprese rifiutato la sua proposta di accompagnarlo.

Poi però, nemmeno un'ora prima, il suo telefono si era messo a suonare e la voce di Beckett gli aveva detto di raggiungerla in quel posto, aveva aggiunto qualcosa che non era riuscito a capire ed aveva riagganciato, senza dargli il tempo di declinare.

Ora ne capiva il motivo. Era evidente come avesse in circolo troppo alcol. I suoi movimenti a ritmo di musica erano intervallati da un andamento incerto su dei tacchi altissimi, che facevano sembrare le sue gambe ancora più lunghe. Il mini abito che indossava la rendeva una visione celestiale, che era sicuro lo avrebbe tormentato una volta solo nel buio della sua stanza.

Vide il tipo con cui ballava prenderle il polso e sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio e Beckett divincolarsi per cercare di liberare la presa sul suo braccio, ma non era nelle condizioni per poterla avere vinta. La debole ribellione in atto si interruppe quando il tizio le diede un altro strattone, facendola vacillare.

Castle, senza neanche rendersene conto, allungò l'ultimo passo e si frappose tra i due.

-Castle?- Chiese Kate, sorpresa di vederlo.

-E tu chi saresti?- Gli chiese invece l'altro.

-Sono quello che sta per riportarla a casa- Gli rispose con tono di sfida.

-Josh, qui, voleva portarmi via- Farfugliò Beckett.

-Non ti porterà da nessuna parte ridotta in questo stato- Dichiarò lui, voltandosi poi verso l'altro.

-Sei il suo ragazzo?- Gli chiese quindi Josh, alla ricerca di una risposta alla sua precedente domanda e valutando il possibile sbaglio che aveva fatto nel rimorchiare la donna.

-Sono il suo partner- Gli rispose Castle, stando sul vago e dando una risposta più o meno veritiera.

L'uomo alzò le mani in segno di resa per poi ritirarsi verso il banco del bar, rendendosi conto che la sua nottata non sarebbe finita affatto bene se avesse insistito.

-Come mai sei qui, Castle?- Chiese di nuovo Beckett, ponendo uno strano accento sul suo nome e biascicandone la prima sillaba.

Lui la studio un attimo prima di rispondere. Nel girarsi nuovamente verso di lei erano stati spinti vicini dalla gente attorno a loro e, ad un nuovo tentennamento di Kate, l'aveva stabilizzata cingendole il fianco col suo braccio sinistro.

In qualunque altra occasione Beckett si sarebbe fieramente opposta ad un gesto del genere, non era da loro avere un contatto fisico che fosse più di quel timido sfiorarsi le mani passandosi una tazza di caffè.

-Mi hai chiamato, sono venuto. Non mi sembrava di avere molta scelta...-

-Balliamo!- Lo interruppe lei, con la soglia di attenzione ai minimi storici. Alzò le braccia e ricominciò a muoversi a ritmo davanti a lui.

Castle restò imbambolato a fissarla. Era la prima volta che vedeva Beckett senza inibizioni mentre si scatenava sulla pista. Sembrava un angelo. O forse un diavolo sexy, visto come il vestito le cingeva accuratamente ogni singola curva.

Non sapendo bene come trascinarla fuori di lì senza fare una scenata le concesse ancora qualche minuto di svago, sperando, inutilmente, che magari avrebbe ripreso un po' di sobrietà. Invece le cose si facevano sempre più complicate. Era inutile che se lo negasse, i movimenti di lei lo stavano rapidamente eccitando e per di più i suoi non erano gli unici occhi famelici ad ammirarla.

La prese per mano e la condusse verso l'esterno del locale, afferrando la sua borsa e la giacca dal guardaroba prima di condurla in strada. La notte era di un freddo frizzante e quasi rinvigorente, dopo il tempo trascorso nelle buie e artificiali atmosfere interne del night club.

Dopo aver fermato un taxi ed essersi fatto portare fino a casa di Beckett, Castle si chiese come procedere. Beckett aveva dormito per quasi tutto il tragitto ed ora non sembrava molto più sveglia, sebbene stesse quantomeno in piedi.

-E Gina ti ha lasciato venir via nel cuore della notte?- Gli chiese appena furono usciti dal taxi.

-Non so cosa centri ma immagino che Gina sia a casa sua a fare qualunque cosa le andasse di fare. Dormire, probabilmente, vista l'ora.-

-E adesso andrai da lei? - Gli chiese con uno sguardo ferito. -Andrai dalla tua nuova fidanzata e farai tanto sesso con lei. O è la tua vecchia fidanzata? O vecchia moglie. In questo caso si considera ancora moglie se siete tornati assieme?-

Beckett stava blaterando e Castle si ritrovò a guardarla con gli occhi spalancati. Possibile che fosse gelosa di lui? La cosa non aveva senso visto che stava con Demming.

Però dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti erano passati più di due mesi, forse le cose tra loro erano finite e lei l'aveva chiamato per questo.

-Io e Gina non siamo tornati insieme. Tu piuttosto… Perchè non vedo Demming qui in giro?-

-Tom era tanto carino…- Gli rispose lei con sguardo sognante -E io l'ho mollato per venire in spiaggia con te-

Ora Castle era davvero sconcertato. Aveva lasciato Demming per andare via con lui... Ma lei non era andata via con lui!

-E tu sei andato via con la tua bionda ex moglie. O ex-ex moglie. Ex-ex-ex moglie.- Si interruppe di nuovo quasi a voler contare quante volte potesse essere ex la sua ex moglie e riprendere fiato. -E sei sparito. Sono due mesi che sei sparito.- Concluse Beckett, ora arrabbiata, cercando di spintonarlo sul petto per ripicca e riperdendo di conseguenza l'equilibrio. Castle fortificò la presa sul suo fianco cingendola di nuovo col braccio.

La situazione era irreale. Stava praticamente abbracciando una gelosa Kate Beckett nel bel mezzo del piazzale sotto il suo appartamento, mentre questa gli rinfacciava quello per cui lui aveva deciso di prendersi del tempo lontano da lei.

-Mi dispiace, io…-

Ma di cosa doveva scusarsi? Era stata lei a farlo partire da solo. O meglio, con Gina. Peccato che l'itinerario con Gina fosse durato dal distretto fino al loft. Erano bastate le parole volate in auto per far decidere ad entrambi che per il 4 Luglio sarebbero stati meglio da soli. Ed infatti così era andata.

Aveva passato il 4 Luglio nella solitudine del patio della sua villa mentre guardava i fuochi d'artificio riflettersi sull'acqua.

Beckett sembrò valutare brevemente il fatto che lui fosse single, poi la tensione abbandonò il suo corpo e, mentre lui stava per lasciarla andare e dirle che l'avrebbe accompagnata alla porta, lei appoggiò il suo corpo al suo. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò contemplandolo per qualche attimo, quasi a decidere se quello che gli aveva appena detto fosse la verità.

Sembrò decidere che lui fosse stato onesto, perchè si allungò verso il suo viso fino ad unire le loro labbra.

Fu come se venisse colpito da una scarica elettrica, ma solo con accezione positiva del paragone. Baciare Kate era tutto quello che si era immaginato e molto di più. Sembrava un sogno e lui si lasciò trasportare dalle mille promesse che quel bacio sembrava volergli fare.

Non seppe quanto durò, ma ad un certo punto un barlume di coscienza lo fece fermare.

-Non dovrei essere qui. Credo tu abbia bevuto decisamente troppo questa sera e io non voglio essere la causa dei rimorsi del giorno dopo.-

Vedendola ora forse Beckett non era ubriaca come aveva pensato in un primo momento, o forse semplicemente aveva già smaltito una parte di quello che aveva bevuto. Ora l'occhio era più vigile e lo studiava indecisa sul da farsi.

-Hai ragione, non dovremmo rimanere qui. Nessun rimorso, promesso.- Gli rispose lei.

La scarica di adrenalina ed endorfine sembrava averle donato nuovamente equilibrio e la grazia felina che da sempre la contraddistingueva. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse su fino al suo appartamento.

Un secondo dopo aver aperto la porta si rituffò sul corpo di lui e riprese a baciarlo, trascinandolo verso la sua camera.


End file.
